


Frigate bird

by Tulip_Blossom



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Birds are a big theme near the end, But Goemon saves you, F/M, Heist, Lupin plays matchmaker, Near Death Experiences, Snapshots of different events, Zenigata is mentioned but never shows up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulip_Blossom/pseuds/Tulip_Blossom
Summary: Goemon has been acting a bit strange lately and you have a sneaking suspicion that the cause might be you.
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Reader, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Frigate bird

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually the first fic I have ever written and has been sitting on my laptop for a few months and i finally decided to clean it up. Hope you enjoy it.

The strong, silent type would be probably one of the best ways to describe Goemon. Most of the time he would normally be seen sitting with his legs close to him and meditating. However, once every blue moon, a spark of emotion will crack through the stone wall of his façade. It could be the shrill shrieks he would cry when being startled abruptly to when he would blush from either embarrassment of not knowing how to use technology to bashfulness when being flirted with by either Fujiko or some other women he would meet.

These past few weeks you have been noticing that façade begin to break a little bit more frequently. Now you wouldn’t pay this any mind for everyone has their reasons for what they do, but what sent you for a spin is you are beginning to think that the cause of this might be yourself.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The first instance was when you and the rest of the group were eating at an upscale restaurant to celebrate the success of the most recent heist. As per usual, Goemon didn’t really say much and contently ate his food but from his expression and mannerism he was just as chipper as the rest of the group and would always look at whoever was speaking. You were all currently discussing what did or did not work well for everyone’s rolls for the heist. Lupin was praised for his disguises, Jigen was complimented in his skill of snatching the prize, and Fujiko was hailed for her charm in distracting guards to buy the group more time after the minor mishap towards the beginning of the job. When it was time for Goemon to be complimented you decided upon yourself to provide it.

“I think Goemon did a very good job at slicing the police cars when they almost caught up to us. The whole fiasco would have ended up in shambles if it weren’t for you.”

Goemon’s face then began to flush a bit and looked down at his after hearing this. You fear that your comment had somehow embarrassed him. You begin to apologize before he stops you. “No, no. I, um,” he says while raising a slight hand to stop your apology, “Thank you. That means a lot. Yes, thank you.” He then looks back down at his food and hastily begins to put food in his mouth to cover up his previous reaction. This only confuses you which causes you to fail to notice the other reactions from your friends.

Lupin and Jigen exchange knowing glances to one another while Fujiko looks between you and Goemon with amusement. “Say, Goemon” chimes Jigen. You turn to look at the gunman while Goemon hunches over a little bit. “Why don’t you tell our friend here all the things you told us on the ride back to the hotel. You did have a lot of nice things to tell about them.” Jigen was right, you guys had to ride separate after getting split-up at the very end due to Zenigata’s persistence. You in the end had to ride with Fujiko while the boys were in the van you guys brought. This piqued your interest. “What did he say?”

Goemon looked very much like he didn’t want the metaphorical spotlight on him at that moment. He took a moment to recollect himself with a deep breath and then mumbled, “I think (y/n) did very well today,” with his cheeks flushed pink again. You thought that was very sweet of him to say and made your heart flutter a bit. Lupin then butted in. “Hey now Goemon, you said a lot more than just that. You kept going on and on about how they spotted the security lasers before one of us stumbled into them and how graceful they were maneuvering through them. I think (y/n) would love to hear all that as well.” Teased Lupin as he nudged his elbow into Goemon’s arm.

Did he really say all that? That’s impossible. He’s usually just so quiet most of the time. You witnessed Goemon shoot Lupin a glare as sharp as his blade. Lupin grinned but backed down from the topic. Lupin then changed the topic to avoid any sudden awkward silence that was beginning to crawl its way to the table. “Did you guys see just how persistent Pops was this time around though? He must have been doing his homework if he had that good of an idea where we would drive off to.”

Not much happened for the rest of the meal. You all discussed a variety of topics and continued to eat the delicious local delicacies. However, every so often you would notice the samurai sneaking quick glances at you. You could not decipher the intention of them at that time.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The second instance was when you guys had to escape when there was a kink in the heists plan.

You all had just stolen from this guy who claimed he was the smartest man in the world. He had built an underwater condo for himself because he wanted to distinguish himself from the ‘common billionaires. As if that was ever a thing.

One of the things that made it so easy to get into his home in the first place was how he adored flaunting off his most prized possession: The biggest pearl in the world. All the gang had to do was forge an invitation and claim to be rich as well and you were inside before you knew it. The hard part was leaving. You guys were below the surface of the water and the condo only had one exit, that being the one and only water lock near the top of the place.

Long story short, the initial escape plan backfired. The group got separated and to top it all off it was now just you and Goemon trying to outrun the guards. You knew the other three had the pearl, so it wasn’t your concern, but you two were now at the bottom of the condo, the furthest point away from the one and only exit. While you two were running like bats out of hell you spotted one room further down the hallway as you rounded a corner. “Quickly! In here!” you shout and sprint for the door and try to quickly yet quietly close the door before the guards rounded that same corner.

You held your breath as the sound of the pursuer’s footsteps stampeded past the door and continued down that hall. When you were certain you couldn’t hear them anymore you let out a sigh you didn’t realize you were holding in. You then were able to observe just what type of room you had just entered.

It looked to be either the master bedroom or at least a very extravagant guest bedroom. The bed boasted a very large king-sized bed with the canopy of the bed being made of silk accompanied by a matching dresser, writing desk, and couch. You knew the owner loved to flaunt but not this much. This was just impossible.

You looked over to Goemon to see how he was holding up to find him observing something very intently on the wall. It was a large-scale painting of what appeared to be two lovers embracing. You walked up beside him to look at it yourself. The painting looked old due to how some of the paint was cracked in some places. A painting of this size would have cost a lot of money to make.

You then looked over to Goemon to ask if he was alright, but you stopped yourself once you saw his face. He was staring intently at the piece as he was studying it. You saw as his eyes shifted back and forth taking in all the details and how his brows were slightly knitted together as he focused. Seeing him like this was…kind of…cute.

“Goemon?” you asked to get his attention.

Nothing.

“Goemon?” you said a little louder.

Still nothing. It was like he was in a trance.

You waved a hand in his face, causing him to blink a few times and then sit up straight and looked a bit embarrassed. This seemed to do the trick. “Sorry, what did you say?” as he re-adjusted himself. “You really seem to like the painting, Goemon. What makes this painting so special to have you staring at it so much?” you asked. 

He looks at you, then the painting, then back to you, then back at the painting. “I don’t know. I just feel like it pertains to me somehow.” You were about to inquire as to how it correlates with him when your walkie-talkie blipped to life followed but Lupins voice on the other end.

“Where are you guys right now?” asked your boss. You held the device up to your mouth before pressing the button to talk. “Were in one of the bedrooms at the bottom, do you still have the pearl?”

“You guys are all the way down there?! That’s not good at all. Yes, we do have the pearl, but we need to get you guys out of there. How many guards are near you?”  
You had absolutely no idea how many guards are near your current location. One? Two? Ten? A hundred? Looking out could also put you guys at risk. As you were desperately trying to figure out what to do you failed to notice Goemon pressing his ears up to the walls. When he heard what he was listening for he began to take off his clothes.

“I have no idea,” you pleaded, “are you sure there is only one whole exit to this place?” As you were looking around for options, we shrieked at the sudden sight of Goemon half-naked and beginning to unsheathe his sword.

One of the things that you will never get used to is the sight of Goemon in nothing but his underwear. Does this man not have a shred of decency. You understand that’s how he just does stuff but goodness, having his rear on borderline full display will always send you into a near heart attack. Aside from that you did always enjoys the possibility of getting to see the rest of him though. Due to the style he wears his top piece in you would always get a slight view of his chest. I didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out that he was very toned. You would also be able to see his muscles flex whenever he would cut something underwater with his sword if you were ever close enough.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” you scream as he nonchalantly looks your way. “I am going to cut the wall to make an exit,” he explains like this is the most casual thing ever. “Oh good, see you guys when you get up here, over and out,” chimes Lupin before the other end cuts off.

He cannot be serious. You have no scuba gear to speak of and unlike his you don’t have water breath or whatever he calls it. 

Another thing that will always throw you in for a loop is how he can literally breathe underwater. When you saw it at first you were practically screaming because that is impossible and you then bombarded him with questions about it and all you really got in response was a simple, “training”, from him. He really did put the ‘silent’ in the ‘strong and silent’ type.

“Are you insane?! This is suicide!” You yell. Your about to explode from the stress. Goemon looks as calm as can be. “You must trust me,” he states, “Take in as much air as you can and hold on to me. I promise I will get us to the surface in time, but you need to trust me.” He then looks at you expectantly for your answer.

It was quite literally either sink or swim. Sink as in getting caught and possibly getting shot here, or swim to freedom with Goemon. 

You decide to swim.

“Okay, fine. I trust you but if we die here, I’m going to kill you!” You proclaim. That is all he needs to hear. He gets into proper stance and takes a deep breath. He then cuts a perfect circle in the wall. You can faintly see the outline in the wall as he sheaths the sword back up before the wall then bursts open and water begins to flood inside. The water quickly rises, and panic begins to set in.

‘Oh god you’re going to sink instead.’

Goemon sees your panic and runs over to you and grabs your hand. “When I start running fill your lungs up will all the air you can.” All you can do is nod at him, you’re so scared right now. The water needed to ride a bit more before you could properly swim out without the current forcing you back inside the room. Those few seconds felt like hours. When the water was to a bit about your mid-thigh, he unsheathes his sword again and bolts to the opening with you in tow. Your surprise almost makes you forget to suck in all the air you can hold. Just before he enters the water, he gives a mighty swing of his sword to split the current of the oncoming water and dives in with you behind him.

The water in freezing cold when it hits you sending you into a temporary state of shock. Before you can comprehend anything, he begins to swim to the surface as fast as he can. You open your eyes and you are very far away from the surface. You guys won’t make it in time.

All you can do is pray that you arrive in time. Slowly you see the light of the surface getting closer and closer. 

Your lungs start to burn. Static begins to envelope your vision. The surface is so close. You can see it. You don’t think you can make it in time. 

You need to breath. If you breathe you will drown. You close your eyes this is too much. Lung are burning, burning. Can’t breathe. Must. Not. Breathe. 

You are seeing so many colors in your vision. You can’t help it. You need to breathe now.

Your body can’t take it anymore. You suck in…

Air.

Your breathing in air.

You had made it to the surface.

You cough and sputter and your finally able to catch your breath. Goemon hold you close so you continue to recollect yourself. You gasp and sputter as you desperately clutch to him for leverage. As the static floats away from your vision you can finally see him again. His face now has a sheen from the water coating him as his hair now damp and framing his face. His expression held many emotions. He looks relieved yet still held a stoicism to it. He looked…

Handsome.

You didn’t know if it was how the lighting from the sunset hitting his face the right way or you still trying to get oxygen running through your brain again, but he looked so very handsome right now. He had got the both of you out of there alive and well. He was your hero.

You don’t know how it happened but as if a spell had been cast onto both of you, you began to slowly lean into each other. You didn’t question it, this felt like the right thing to do. You began to close your eyes and brought up your arms to embrace him.

HONK HONK

The sound of a boat horn nearly scared you out of your skin. You both pushed away from each otheras if the other became hot as lava while a boat began to putter towards the both of you. It was the rest of the gang.

“Hey guys! Look what we got!” greeted Lupin as he held up the Pearl. Oh yeah, you forgot that was the reason you were in this situation in the first place.

Not much was said between you and Goemon on the ride home. You were still processing everything that happened and weren’t sure what to say. You guys almost kissed. Since when did you gave feeling for him in the first place?

You two did not discuss this event afterwards.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The third instance was at one of the safe houses. It was in the evening and the sun was beginning to set. Fujiko wasn’t with the group at that moment and Jigen had just left to go on a food run as well as get booze and cigarettes. This left you alone with Lupin and Goemon. You and Lupin were sitting on the couch watching the television while Goemon sat on the chair next to Lupin in a state of mediation. The channel had been switched to a nature program and was currently showing the mating behavior of Frigate birds. The screen displayed the males with their vibrant red throat pouched fully inflated, dancing and singing in hopes of attracting one of the many females that flew by overhead. Their wings would shake while their heads shook back and forth as they produced sounds like drums.

The screen then cut to two males’ side by side. One of them had his was flailing his wings very rapidly and sang at very loud volumes. The other one was shaking his wings at a more modest rate and sang with a strong, yet graceful voice. “Here we have Two Frigate bird males partaking in the effort to attract one of the females flying overhead.” Informed the narrator of the program. “One of them is boisterous and is causing quite a commotion while the other stands proud. Oh look! A female is flying overhead!” chimed in the narrator, causing you look closer at the television with curiosity. The camera had panned up to the sky to show a female Frigate bird circling the group overhead. It then swooped down in front of the two and looked back and forth between them.

“Oh look, it appears to be choosing between her potential mates.” Said the voice from the T.V. The first bird began to flap its wings even more vigorously now and sang with all its might. You felt bad for the poor bird because at this point it looked like it was having a seizure and sounded like someone banging on a metal cylinder at 3 in the morning. You could have sworn you saw the female visibly cringe at the sight a little bit. You don’t blame her. She then turned her attention to the other male.

When the male had her attention, he began to flap his wings back and forth with grace and precision. His song was one of practiced sound and held sincerity. The female watched his performance and looked pleased by what she saw. “She has seen both of the males preform now, which one will she choose as her mate?” 

The female then looked back and forth between the two suitors in front of her. You were on the edge of your seat for this display had piqued your interest in a strange way. You felt that this sight was familiar in a way. The female then waddled up to the male with the dance of grace and snuggled up next to him.

You felt incredibly moved by this display. You were confused as to why you were feeling this in the first place. These were just some birds that lived on an island millions of miles away. You look over to the two males of your own sitting next to you to see if they were interested in the program at all. 

Lupin was watching the screen in amusement at the bird’s antics but Goemon on the other hand had stopped meditating and held an intent gaze towards the screen. He was studying the image of the two birds embracing, the female curled up next to the male who still stood proud. Looking at the Samurai had made you fail to notice Lupin looking between the two of you and scheming. The sight of you studying Goemon’s intent gaze of the tube gave him an idea.

“Say, I bet I can woo any female I could better than those birds could.” This caused both you and Goemon to turn your attention to him. Lupin then took off his jacket and tucked it into his shirt collar while tying the arm sleeve around his waist and placed one of the throw pillows from the couch inside his makeshift frontal coat sling. He was mimicking the appearance of the male birds and their pouches. He then began to flap his arms up and down and began to make what you think was his attempt at a bird’s squawk. 

“Ka! Ka! Are you wooed by my mating dance yet?” Asks Lupin as he still flails his arms. You didn’t really know what to say about his little ‘display’. He then began to walk towards you. “Wouldn’t you say my dance is one of sensual seductiveness that makes you weak to your knees?” he suggests while wiggling his eyebrows up and down. You began to laugh at this sight, this was just too funny. Seeing your reaction only egged Lupin on more.

You had failed to see that Goemon began to grow more and more agitated at this sight.

Lupin was getting a little to close for his comfort now. You were now backing away, and he felt his blood boil when he saw you back into the wall. You were cornered now. Lupin then held his arms out and made his way over to you while making a kissy face and saying “My little birdie let me kiss you- “

*Shing*

A flash of light manifested itself between the two of you for a split second before Lupins jacket-pillow-pouch was sliced off causing the feathers from the pillow to flutter all around you.

Goemon had cut it with his sword.

As the feathers fluttered slowly to the floor you looked over to Goemon to see that his face held on expression of rage. He was very mad at the display Lupin just caused. Lupin then looked to Goemon and grinned wickedly.

“What’s the matter Goemon? That type of display only happens when someone you like is getting flirted with. I thought you said you didn’t like them?”

What on earth was Lupin going on about? Goemon has what now? You were confused. What did Lupin mean when he said ‘like’? You looked between the angry Goemon and the smug Lupin to see that they were having a little bit of an intense stare off. Lupin then stood up and began readjusting himself.

“Well if you’re not going to confess now, you’ll have to at some point. Ill give you two some time alone so you can settle things out.” Said Lupin as he headed for the front door. All you could do is watch has he opened the door and closed it behind him, leaving you alone with Goemon.

The silence in the room was deafening. You slowly turn to look back at Goemon and he is staring at you again. His lips are pursed as his pupils rapidly shift back and forth. He is contemplating something. He opens his mouth to say something but then closes it as a blush begins to form on his cheeks. He opens his mouth again but then shuts it again. He seems to be at a loss for words. You decide to break the silence.  
“Goemon, what was that all about?” He pauses before he speaks. “I don’t know myself.” Is all he says. His gaze it is doing a number on you. Being the center of his attention is making a small warmth begin to blossom in your stomach. You don’t know what’s going on and him staring isn’t helping. You must get to the bottom of this.

“Goemon? What’s wrong?”

He stands up straight and clears his throat. “I’m sorry, I just don’t know what’s going on.”

“Well then, what do you think is going on?”

He stops and takes a deep breath, his cheeks now flushed with a deeper shade of red.

“I believe I am infatuated with you, (y/n). You have shown time and time again that you have a great number of skills. After the incident during the pearl heist I realized that losing you would be the worst thing that could ever happen to me and I cannot afford to lose you.” He looks down at the floor for a second as he thinks of his next words to say. He then continues.

“So, I must ask…”

He turns his face to you fully and looks into your eyes.

“(Y/n), will you be mine?”  
.  
..  
…  
Time in the room had stopped.

Did he just say that? To me? He wants to be together? Sincerely?

Having him as a significant other was only a small fantasy that you never really nurtured because of how he is. You thought romance was something he didn’t wish to pursuit, that his study of the blade was his main goal in life.

However, despite your small questioning session, deep down in your heart, you held feelings for him back. Ever since the pearl heist you developed feelings yourself. He has proven to care about you deeply and has shown to be a protector that will rescue you like a knight in shining armor. A blush then began to form on your own cheeks now. You then gave him your answer, one that you were fully sure of.

“Yes, I would love to be with you."


End file.
